You Do Something To Me
by othgirl23
Summary: Nathan is an NBA superstar, Haley is an award winning singer/songwriter. What happens when Haley sings at a basketball game and Nathan is instantly attracted? Will he chase her? And more importantly, will she let him?
1. Girl in the Green Dress

You Do Something To Me  
**A One Tree Hill Fanfic**

**Hey everyone, this idea popped into my head the other day, so I thought I would get writing and post it. I wasn't sure whether or not to make it a one-shot but I thought, what the heck, I might as well make it into a full story. Nathan in this story is very much like S1 Nathan. I will try to use as much as the other characters as possible because I love them:)  
Anyway, on with the story. This chapter isn't too long as I thought I'd just give you a basic outline of what's going on and the first encounter etc. Please review, it's your comments that encourage me to update with long chapters;)  
Peace Out3**

**Summary:** Nathan is an NBA superstar, Haley is an award winning singer/songwriter. What happens when Haley sings at a basketball game and Nathan is instantly attracted? Will he chase her? And more importantly, will she let him?

**Chapter One** - Girl in the green dress

Haley sighed nervously. She was sitting in a small changing room in the Charlotte Bobcats Arena whilst waiting patiently to make her National Anthem debut. She was used to her rock-loving fans of her sell-out tours. But it was the fact that this was her first time singing the national anthem for her country. What if she started singing the chorus to 'Halo' halfway through? A whole load of popcorn would be heading in her direction that's for sure.

She turned in her chair and looked at her reflection in the mirror. Her mid-length dark brown locks hung around her shoulders and were slightly curled, giving her natural beauty. She had a discreet amount of makeup on and she was wearing her favourite dress. It was an emerald green colour teamed with black heels. It was undeniable, Haley looked breathtaking.

She glanced at the clock to see that she had five minutes left until she was to make her debut. Haley could already hear the roaring Bobcats fans as the players made an entrance. It was like being transported back into the past. Haley's father was an avid Bobcats fan and she used to love going to the games with him when she was a kid. Heck, she didn't understand the game but it made her feel safe. Like a form of stillness. Thousands of fans brought together by one love, Basketball. Haley always wanted to do exactly the same with her music. She wanted people to feel something when she sang. She wanted to make a difference in someone's life, whoever it may be.

"Miss James?" Haley heard her manager call. She turned her head to look at her, "You're up."

Haley smiled nervously and put her earpiece in. She made her way to the door and took a deep breath. _You can do this, Haley._

-------------------

Nathan took a deep breath as the Charlotte Bobcats lined up inside the tunnel. They were about to play their first game of the new season against the New York Knicks. It was a heavily anticipated game, and one Nathan looked forward to every year. The roar of the crowd filled the large arena as the booming voice echoed across the tannoy. The Bobcats fans jumped up in their seats as the players made their entrance. Nathan was used to this by now and nerves were stored away, only to be replaced by pure adrenaline. He did a lap around the arena, applauding the crowd. He returned to the sideline and bumped fists with the players. Sitting down, Nathan took a swig of his Gatorade and began to focus by looking around, taking it all in.

"Wonder who will be singing the anthem tonight?" Nathan heard his teammate, Skills say next to him. Skills was a decent player and a good friend of Nathan's.

"Lets hope its not another lame-ass musician" Nathan replied. They both laughed as they remembered Chris Keller singing the anthem last season. Nathan thought the guy was a joke with no talent. Saying that, he wasn't really bothered about who sang, just as long as it was over and done with quickly. He did have a basketball game to win after all.

The lights went down as the hall came to a silence. "_And now to kick off the game, Haley James singing the national anthem_." The voice across the tannoy announced.

_Hmm, Haley James?_ Nathan thought to himself, _at least she's female_.

Nathan had always been a ladies man but had never really had the initiative to settle down, it just wasn't in his nature. Sure, he'd slept with lots of girls but he could probably name the ones he remembered of on one hand. He'd like to settle down and maybe even start a family but he just hadn't found _the one_. He shook off his thoughts and concentrated on the singer that was about to make her entrance.

The crowd cheered as a petite brunette entered the sports arena. Nathan's heart skipped a beat. He couldn't help but stare as she made her way into the middle of the basketball court. She was breathtaking. Everything about her was breathtaking. He felt his stomach flutter as he ran his eyes down her figure. The way the green dress hung to her curves and showed just the right amount of leg, but not enough to make it slutty.

He had to admit, he had never heard of Haley James. He was more into his rap music. But something told him that if she sang as good as she looked, he wouldn't mind her rendition of the national anthem every once in a while.

Haley brought the microphone up to her mouth, "Good evening Charlotte!" The crowd clapped and cheered in response. She smiled softly and took a deep breath. Everybody stood up and put their hands on their hearts, ready to sing along. Nathan could feel his racing. _What was happening to him? He never got all mushy like this over some girl._

_A_s soon as the words of the anthem left her lips, she had the whole arena in the palm of her hands. Haley had a beautiful voice and a great stage presence that even the boldest of basketball players felt something from her music. When Haley stopped singing, she was given a well deserved standing ovation. She gave a small bow and went to sit on the sidelines.

She took her seat and waited for the game to start. She could feel the eyes of someone staring at her. She turned to see who it was. Haley was taken aback. It was none other than Nathan Scott, NBA's bad boy. He, and the rest of the Bobcats, stood up to begin their game. Haley could see he was around 6 foot something and was very athletic. His raven black hair complimented his cobalt blue eyes perfectly. Nathan turned around and caught Haley off guard. Their eyes met and she didn't know where to look and broke the gaze after a couple of seconds. Nathan smirked and returned to the middle of the court.

"Some girl you got there, dawg." Nathan heard Skills say.

"Tell me about it, she's gorgeous. Wouldn't mind a bit of that after tonight's game." He smirked in response. Skills laughed.

"You will never change, man"

Nathan didn't know how or why, but he had to meet this Haley James. The Charlotte Bobcats thrashed the Knicks that night and Nathan scored a personal best of 42 points. You could say each and every basket was like Nathan Scott's very own Haley James pick-up line.

**Hope you liked it:)  
Like I said, this wasn't going to be a big, long chapter but I promise the rest will be:) I tried to use a bit of the original Naley (think green dress etc) to make it as real as possible. Ooh italics are characters' thoughts by the way, just in case you didn't get that. The next chapter should be up soon.**

**Review, review, review. **


	2. First Impressions

**Hey:) I'm back with chapter two! Thank you for all your kind reviews - I got 19 for the last chapter which is awesome so thank you! Here is the second installment of You Do Something To Me (which is a song by Paul Weller btw, if any of you were wondering) and it's called First Impressions. I'll leave you with it in the hope that you'll enjoy it and write me a review. Because people, lots of reviews = lots of chapters ;)**

(Ooh and one more thing, in response to a kind reviewer, yes other OTH characters will be making appearances and I've got a rough idea of how and why but they'll play major parts in the storyline)

**Chapter Two** - First Impressions

The atmosphere was electric as the buzzer indicated the end of the game. The arena went wild as the Bobcats ran towards the centre of the court, celebrating together. Nathan had played the game of his life just then, and he wasn't sure why. Sure it was the first game of a brand new season, but deep down Nathan knew that wasn't the only reason. And out of the corner of his eye, he could see his reason - the beautiful singer that gave the basketball player tingles all over his body whenever he looked at her.

She looked stunning as she applauded the team and the beam across her face was contagious. Nathan felt himself smiling along with her. Nathan shook off his thoughts and tried to hide his stare at Haley. God, what was wrong with him? He was Nathan Scott - NBA's bad boy, it wasn't like him to use words like breathtaking and stunning. Usually, he'd do a quick glance down a girl's body and woo her into spending the night with him. Generally he'd be okay with that but this girl, wow, this girl made him feel different and Nathan wasn't sure what exactly but he was going to do everything in his power to find out.

After the Bobcats had finished celebrating out on the court, the team made their way back to the luxury changing rooms before heading home.

"Nice game, dawg" Nathan heard his best friend and teammate, Skills, say. He turned round and high fived him in response.

"Not bad yourself man," Nathan joked. Skills had been a friend since high school but it wasn't until they had both been drafted for the Bobcats that they became best friends. Skills was the type of guy who always had your back, and Nathan was lucky to call him a friend.

"So, what you up to tonight Nate?" Skills asked, "Me and a couple of the guys are gonna head over to that nightclub downtown, wanna go?"

Nathan pondered the offer for a moment. This was how he'd usually spend game nights, getting smashed at a club then spending the rest of the night with some hot chick he wouldn't even remember the name of the following morning. Suddenly a picture of Haley flashed into his mind and Nathan decided he had more important things to do.

"Na man, think I'm gonna cut out a little early tonight" He replied.

Skills did a double take and gave Nathan a funny look. "You sure you aint gay, dawg? I mean if gay nightclubs float ya boat, I figure we could try it sometime but I aint sure the team swings that way."

Nathan laughed off Skills' comment. "Very funny Skills. No, I'm just feeling pretty beat after tonight's game so I'm just gonna drive home and take it easy"

Skills still didn't look convinced but nodded at Nathan anyway.

"Alright dawg, but give me a holler in the morning to let me know you're still alive"Nathan zipped up his bomber jacket and put his gym bag on his shoulder. Laughing over his shoulder, he replied in a sarcastic tone, "Goodnight Skills."

Nathan made his way out of the backdoor of the Bobcats arena. Hell, if he used the front entrance he would be mobbed by a load of Bobcats fans wanting a beloved Nathan Scott autograph. Sure, Nathan loved the fans - they completed the game for him - but sometimes Nathan just wanted them to leave him alone. A little privacy wouldn't hurt every once in a while would it? The press were bad enough as well.

As he opened the door of his shiny black SUV, Nathan noticed a rather large tour bus round the side of the side of the stadium. That could only mean one thing. Nathan's heart skipped a beat at the thought - Haley James. Nathan shoved his gym bag into the trunk of his car and quickly locked it back up again. He caught a reflection of himself in the car window and checked to make sure he looked presentable. His raven black hair was a tad messy from the game but nothing too drastic. He was wearing a casual pair of jeans and black t-shirt matched with a pair of trainers and he was wearing his black leather jacket over the top.

He made his way to over where the tour bus was. A couple of people seemed to be outside it and they looked a bit frustrated. Nathan couldn't tell whether they were fans or not and decided it would be best to hide in the bushes to hide himself from any crazed fan. He squinted his eyes a little and could just see the faint silhouette of a petite brunette, Nathan could swear it was Haley but decided to not say anything just in case it wasn't. He could see the girl was on her cell phone and was biting her nails, slowly pacing a small area of the tarmac behind the tour bus. Nathan tried to listen to her conversation to the mystery person on the other side of the phone.

"Yeah but why can't you come and pick me up?!" … "I know that Chris, but I'm your girlfriend! You're supposed to want to come and pick me up when I can't get home!" … "Oh whatever, Chris! You be a prick and sit at home whilst I'm stood outside a god damn football arena in Charlotte, freezing my ass off!"

Nathan couldn't help but chuckle at the last part. God, she was such a girl. She had just sang the national anthem in front of thousands of basketball fans and still called it a football arena! He was still laughing at her innocence when he realised another important point of her conversation with this Chris over the phone. She had called him his girlfriend. Nathan felt himself get a little fired up inside. He was so confused. Was he allowed to feel this way? It's not like Haley was his girlfriend or anything. Heck, he hadn't even spoke to her yet! As Nathan watched Haley from the bush he decided he was going to make his move, then and there.

Haley flipped her cell phone closed with agitated force. God, her boyfriend could be so annoying sometimes! Would it hurt to just drive a couple of miles to come and pick her up? With the tour bus broken down it looked like Haley and her entourage would be kipping on the curb for a while. She looked around and suddenly saw a silhouette of a man walking towards her. Her first instinct was to shout her bodyguard but something inside her convinced her he didn't mean any harm. He actually looked very familiar. No, it couldn't be. Nathan Scott? NBA's bad boy marching his way over to her? Haley wasn't sure where to look or what to do. Everybody else was round the front of the bus so she was pretty sure he was heading for her.

"Haley James," Nathan smirked. Haley scoffed. _Great_, she thought to herself. _All alone with a cocky basketball player_. "Nathan Scott. But I'm sure you already knew that"

_God, could that smirk get any bigger? Play it cool, Haley - he just wants to make you squirm._

"What do you want, Scott?" Haley folded her arms and gave Nathan a cold glance.

"I don't want anything, James. I just came to see if you needed a ride home seeing as your ass of a boyfriend won't."

Haley was infuriated. Who was this guy to come up and peer into her personal life? Sure, they'd heard of each other and had probably been a couple of the same parties but they'd never even met before!

"You were eavesdropping on me?"

"I'd like to think of it as overhearing your conversation" Nathan gave a pleased smile.

"Why you son of a…" Haley was about to finish when Nathan interrupted her.

"Hey now, no need to get feisty, James. I'm being the good guy here offering you a ride. The least you could do is take it. Besides, I know you want me." Nathan flirted indiscreetly.

Haley gasped. _Who _was_ he to talk to her like that! _

"Oh yeah because I follow you after a basketball game, stalk your private conversations and pressure you into getting a ride home with me." Haley said sarcastically.

Nathan looked away with the hint of a smirk on his face, which only made Haley more annoyed.

"God, what is with egotistical, centre of attention seeking, girl playing, 'I don't care about nothing' men!" Haley blurted out, "You're all the same and I've only known you for two seconds"

"Well get to know me then" Nathan challenged.

"And why should I?" Haley retorted. Nathan couldn't help but laugh inside at how childish she sounded but made sure he didn't show it or Haley would probably send him on his way with a broken nose.

"Because maybe I'm not like all the other ego-whatever men you've met" Haley snorted at his attempt.

"Egotistical" she smiled. Nathan returned the smile and Haley felt the hint of butterflies. She quickly shook it off, she had a boyfriend to think about.

"Look, all I'm asking is to give you a ride back. It's not exactly Chainsaw Massacre" Nathan said. He could see her loosening up a little.

"Fine," she gave in, "But only because I have another gig to play tomorrow and I don't want to sing with ice coming out of my butt"

Nathan laughed and grabbed Haley's bags. "This way m'lady," and motioned to his black SUV. Haley hesitated but followed suit. _What am I getting myself into?_

Nathan opened the door for Haley to get in. She couldn't believe how much of a gentlemen he was being. From what she'd read in the tabloids, Nathan Scott was a player. Girls to him were like another notch on his bedpost. Haley refused to be treated like that. She was no push-over.

Haley got into the car and strapped herself in, and Nathan did the same. Haley glanced at her reflection in the wing mirror, and saw that her brown hair was getting a bit messy so she took a band from her purse and tied it up into a messy bun. She shivered as she remembered her jacket was in her suitcase. Nathan seemed to notice this and took his bomber jacket off.

"Here," he said, wrapping the jacket across Haley's shoulders. It seemed to make her look even more petite than before.

"Um, thanks," Haley replied looking up at him, giving him a small smile. Their eyes seemed to lock as they both couldn't bear to turn away. Blue on brown. The gaze was held for a couple of seconds before Haley cleared her throat and looked down at the floor. Nathan paused before putting his key into the ignition and started the car's engine up. He backed out of the parking lot and set off out of the Bobcats arena.

"Where to, James?"

**Hope you liked it:)  
This was quite a difficult chapter to write as I wasn't sure how the character's personalities should be portrayed and I'm still unsure so please let me know what you think. **

**xoxo.**


End file.
